The World Wide Web and its graphical interface have become widely popular. During the start of the World Wide Web, people used computing devices, such as personal computers and the like with processors, large displays, etc. to browse the web sites that made up the World Wide Web. More recently, cellular phone, mobile devices and other integrated processing based devices have the ability to browse the web sites of the World Wide Web. This allows any person with a mobile phone, etc. to browse these web sites.
Some of these web sites contain “live” data that is constantly updated, such as for example sports scores or stock prices, so that it is necessary to continuously update the devices that are receiving that live data. With typical processing unit based devices, this is done using a database and the entire website is refreshed when a refresh occurs. For computing devices with reasonably fast communications links, the refresh of the entire web page is acceptable. However, in the mobile device arena (due to limitations of the mobile device and the more limited bandwidths at which these mobile devices communicate), it is not feasible to update the entire web site when a piece of data on the website changes and another mechanism for updating the pieces of data in a website delivered to a mobile device is needed and it is to this end that the system is directed.